the_great_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Higgins
Zachary Higgins is one of the main protagonists of the Fandom Wars series. A very straightforward and amiable yet occasionally cynical child, he is most widely recognized as a selfless hero to and an enemy to the forces of evil. Appearance Zachary stands at 5 feet and 5 inches tall, with very stark dark-brown hair. His usual attire consists of a brown bomber jacket, a green short-sleeved raglan shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and some faded red sneakers. Personality Zachary Higgins has a generally straightforward outlook, when he sets himself to a goal, it's very rare that he'll deviate from achieving it, which also factors into his incredible and undaunting will, even in the face of impossible odds. Occasionally he can get snappy, cynical, or nihilistic, a result of his fatherless childhood, but most of the time he is laid-back and confident. Biography Early Life Zachary Quinn Higgins was born on May 17th 2004 on Earth 46-1, to Theodore and March Higgins, the former of which being a scientist originating from outer space. His infant life was fraught with peril thanks to his father's creation, Salvation One, who had attempted to put him in perilous, potentially life-threatening situations which each and every time his father saved him from. Theodore had soon realized that the reason Salvation One was so aggressive towards his son was its boundless jealousy: he had a closer relationship to his son than his creation. To save his son from his machine, he traveled into deep space once again, knowing that Salvation One would follow him, abandoning his wife and his infant son on Earth. Zach would have no clue as to why his father had suddenly disappeared in his later life. The STARBORD At 14 years of age, Zach discovered a ship in the hands of the malevolent alien empire known as the Empire of Metal officially designated as the STARBORD Experimental Prototype V3, which he then stole from them and abruptly entered the atmosphere thanks to his accidental activation of the autopilot. Through this he would find himself on a slave barge travelling through deep space, where he would meet who would become two of his greatest allies and closest friends: Olivia and Kherrack. Thanks to them he freed the slaves being held in the cargo bay of the barge and escaped the grasp of the space pirates keeping hold of the ship. From there he would find himself embroiled in a war between the Galactic Federation of United Systems, an intergalactic government presiding over the outside galaxies, hidden from Earth, and the Empire of Metal, all culminating in the latter launching an assault on Zachary's home planet, with him successfully defending it thanks in no small part to his friends, forever solidifying himself as the Empire's number-one enemy. After his success, Zachary decided that, with his newfound knowledge of the outer universe, he would explore the edges of his newly-expanded horizon with his friends, departing on the STARBORD. During his time he would learn of the Prophecy of the Ninth and the evil deity Aldruidt. About a year later, Zach found himself embroiled in another space skirmish between the GFUS and the Empire of Metal, the resulting collision of two super-plasmatic reactors from Empire ships creating a warp in time-space with Zach at the epicenter of it. After travelling through a time vortex he found himself in Missouri during 2010 where he met an infant girl with the strange ability to heal things, Penelope Bartlett, who he would become friends with. After travelling back to his own time he would soon learn that the Prophecy of the Ninth was soon to be fulfilled, and that the destruction of the universe by Aldruidt's hands would be inevitable if the Ninth Valkyr is not found. After travelling back to Penny, he would soon discover that it is in fact she who is the Ninth Valkyr, who is prophecized to destroy Aldruidt once and for all. She soon joined the team in an effort to find someone to properly train her and stop Aldruidt when he returns. Starbord Crusaders Zachary is the main protagonist of the Fandom Wars 9 ''story arc ''Starbord Crusaders, in which he is tasked with travelling to the East to stop a returning Salvation One and curing his mother of a deadly disease. Trivia Zachary has only ever played one video game in his entire life: Half-Life, ''the same video game that his mother used to play in college. After that, nothing else. Originally, Zach was planned to have a Stand, a concept originating from the popular shonen series ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, hints of which seen in the finale act of ''Starbord Crusaders, ''but the idea was ultimately scrapped. Category:Heroes